This protocol will study three major groups: a control group, with no gastrointestinal pathology, a medical ileus group and a surgical ileus group. The analysis of variance will be used for comparison. Repeated measurement analysis of variance will be used when the time and site are added to the model (i.,e. days of disease, site where sample was obtained).